New Life
by MoonlightShadowsOfWolves
Summary: (Sequel to Betrayed) To the world I'm dead, forgotten. To my village I'm just another person who died. To my team I'm just a memory in the past. They are all wrong I'm alive making a change even if my name is no longer Sakura Haruno but Kura Hanuro. If it was up to me I would still be hidden, forgotte in life but my village needs me. So here I am now a kage.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I know that I said I wasn't going to write any more unless I got 50 reviews. Yet I feel rude if I didn't when there are people interested so I am going to keep going. So I hope you guys enjoy **. I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura -pov-

As I over look my village I can't believe how much has changed. It has only been two months and a half since I "died", nobody has figured out that I'm not dead but that's okay. Life is better this way, and to think of how I became who I am today.

Day 1

Sakura -pov-

Being perceived as dead is so strange. My teammates are so pathetic to think that I died. I know my limits I would not die as pathetically as that. I kept walking in the random direction that I chose when I left my team to cry over a fake body. I have no particular place in mind, just anywhere other than Konoha. I just plan on wandering in this direction until I stumble upon a village and go from there. I now such a great plan but I don't care I have all the time in the world. So when I get to a village I'll see what nation I'm closest to and try to find a place where I won't be recognized. The last thing I need right now is someone spotting me.

Naruto -pov-

She's gone, no more Sakura and her warm smiles, soft laughter, and a temper like no other. I try to stifle the scream that is bubbling up in the back of my throat, but as I hold her now cold body in BOTH arms. I can't stop the scream that tares through my mouth or the tears that keep coming. Why, why couldn't I feel her chakara waiver as it starts to go out? When I could feel hundreds of people's chakara start to waiver out during the war. The girl no woman that I loved since the academy died healing me and Sasuke and I never noticed. I take a brief glance over at him, I can tell he isn't crying but from the way his mismatched eyes are wide I knew he was feeling something. I look over at Kakashi and see tear streaks here and there. I turn back to Sakura and burry my nose in her neck and inhale what little scent she has left. I don't know how long we stayed in that position with me holding Sakura while Sasuke and Kakashi kneel next to me just starring off. We were all thinking the same thing. How was it that Sakura went first out of all of team seven she should have lasted the longest. "You know we can't stay here forever, we need to go help the others" Kakashi said while standing up shakily. Sasuke wordlessly follows Kakashi as he to stands up and head towards the others still trapped. I gently adjust Sakura in my arms so I am now carrying her bridal style and take off. I can only imagine the other people's expression when they learn about Sakura.

Day 3 Sakura -Pov-

I have been traveling for about a day now with nothing but barren lands that hold no life. Not only is my mood down from this freakin land but my back is killing me from sleeping on it. Note to self when plotting your own death make sure you bring a sleeping bag. Sigh, hopefully I see trees soon or at least something.

Naruto -Pov-

You would think that when you win the war it's a time for a celebration. Yet for most when we freed them it was a time to mourn. To no longer have to keep all those emotions pent up inside. As I look around I see many groups huddled together crying as they grip the person next to them as if they are their life line. For those that didn't lose anything were joyful, screaming, and yelling out in an excited manner, but at the same time they weren't for those that were crying, staring off, and especially for those whose eyes lost their light. Though there is only one person that comes to my mind whose eyes lost the most light was Tsunade.

I'll never forget the look on her face when she asked Kakashi where Sakura was and he looked over at me with Tsunade following Kakashi line of sight. When she rested her gaze on Sakura her face broke with so many emotions it was hard to tell what they all were except for one, grief. I knew this was too much for her to see and lose Dan again, and now seeing her apprentice who she considered her daughter dead in my arms. When Tsunade reaches I flinch slightly not knowing what she was going to do. At first all she does is stare before quickly taking Sakura out of my arms and into hers so she can look at her for herself to see how she died. Finding what I knew she would find nothing she says one word so soft that I barley heard at all "How."

Time seemed to slow down as I thought of a way to answer, the sound around us seized to exist. "Sasuke and I left Sakura in a genjutsu that Sasuke casted on her with Kakashi. She was supposed to stay there while Sasuke and I went to fight. The fight banged us up pretty good; we both lost our right arm, and then came Sakura running to us and immediately started to heal us. Then Kakashi came and we (Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto) started to talk and the next thing we know Sakura is falling my right arm is back and Sakura is dead." Ohh Tsunade looked more than broken after I told her my story. Before becoming extremely pissed and looked ready to murder me before she stormed away I haven't seen her since; it was hard for her it was hard for us all to come to terms with the people we lost. We were all trying to regroup with our original nation to access the damage. Once every one regrouped they were going to head home and mourn for their lost. Then in a month head to Konoha for a festival.

Okay I know it was really short I will try to make the next one longer and of course R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait my summer has been busy. I do not own Naruto. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

Day 5

Sakura's Pov

I finally reached a forest, yes. I was starting to think that I picked a way that was nothing but the picture of death. There was nothing but dirt and sand. It's actually weird, it's like there is an invisible line that separates the barren land from the forest. To the west all I see is a line of trees same thing with the east. This just shows the extent of the war. Deciding to not waste any more time I quickly enter the forest and is blasted with the sense of home. I can hear the birds sing and animals dart between the bushes. I sigh in happiness and continue on. It's getting close to night fall and I want to set up camp before it gets to dark.

Day 7

After traveling for a bit I came upon a road and with only a day of travel it has lead me to this small village. Where word of the war being over seems to have reached for there was a lively festival. I quickly put up a henge my pink hair now a dark shade of green that could be mistaken for black. My green eyes now a deep dark brown; with my new look I step into the festival in search for an Inn.

Day 10

The festival is in full swing still, I can hear the cheers and laughter from my room. When I first came the villagers were going on about the Heroes. The great copycat Kakashi, the last Uchiha, and Naruto the rising sun. Nobody mentions the pink haired girl who was from a no name civilian family. The one that started with next to nothing for chakara reserves, now did anybody mention her. NO. The first one to help defeat an Akatsuki member, you know that one. Ugh it just wasn't fair.

A bitter sigh escapes my lips the only good thing about this is at least it will be easier to hide. I stare up at the ceiling, when I came here it was hard to find an inn but in the end I found a fairly nice one. After booking in at the inn I went around gathering info to see exactly where I was. Turns out I'm fairly close to Oto. This would be the ideal place for me to hide. Over great thinking the last few days I plan on leaving for there tomorrow after I gather a few more things. Not too sure how things are going to turn out with me going there. The last thing I need is Orochimaru on my ass. Who knows where that creepy snake went, I can only wish he went back to hell. I smirk at the thought of him being burned to death over and over again.

….

I would have never guessed that my decision would lead me to where I am today. It's all because of my three cute students that I decided to make Oto a better place. That in turn caused me to become kage of Oto.

 **So I know I'm not the greatest of writers but please bear with me. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I send my thanks to LazyStudent and erica59187 for their helpful tips and la canelle for reviewing it really means a lot to me. Also thanks to those who are following me and favorited my story. I do not own Naruto. Now on to it.**

Day 11

Sakura's Pov

I left at the crack of dawn going by the trees; from the information I have gathered it is a four day trip to get to Oto. I would like to get there as fast as possible with no complications. However, Oto is known for its rogues and bandits. The closer I get the more of them there will be; with a little luck I might be able to there in good shape. With bad luck it could be….ugly. I grimace at the thought of having to deal with unwanted company.

Day 14

I have been travailing for a few days now. All that I have seen so far were the occasional ninjas and lots of trees. Tall rich and luscious trees, they were great coverage to hide from those few ninjas that I came across. I continue to jump from tree to tree as I absentmindedly think, it is about midday and if I keep up at the pace I'm going I should reach Oto tomorrow. My mind started to drift to different scenarios that could happen once I get there. Getting lost in thought I almost miss sensing chakara flaring up a head, almost. Acting quickly I hide my chakara and blend in with the trees even more so. Getting closer I can sense the amount of people better. There are three together fighting six. Judging from the amount of chakara the three are most likely genin fighting hmmm…two jonin and 4 chunin.

When I get to the scene I felt my blood begin to boil. There are two boys trying to protect their female comrade, their ages look to be in between 12 and 14, from two chunin while the rest stand back and laugh. Taunting some times what they will do to her while they can only helplessly watch. From the angle I am at it seems that there is a dead body at the feet of the girl, who I can only guess was once their sensei or comrade. Not wanting to see any more I quickly act. ( **First fight scene I ever written so I hope it's good and seems realistic to how Sakura is)**

Doton: Tsuchi Gunjikoudou no Jutsu, submerging underground I quickly make way for the two jonin standing at the back of the group. Moving under them I wait for a second then I shoot out both of my hands to grab try and grab their ankles. Only feeling that I grabbed one I waste no time to quickly pull him under and slap some exploding tags on him. Moving away quickly not wanting to see if he was an earth user I move my hand into the snake hand seal. The reaction was instant; using the dust in the air as a cover I come out of the ground and cast three shadow clones. We all nodded once before they scattered. Sensing for the remaining opponents I quickly bring my hands up to make the necessary hands signs. Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu. Hearing a scream I know I at least hit one of them. Two down four to go. Not wanting to give them time to recover I bring chakara to my heel. Lifting my leg up I bring it crashing back down. With the earth shattering into tiny pieces it causes more dust to rise. Jumping into one of the ridges I made I fling kunai into different direction with exploding tags. I do a quick scan to see if I can find the remaining enemies. Not being able to find them I cast another clone Bunshin Daibakuha then slink back into the trees. When the dust settles I watch as my clone stands out in the open.

What was once a small clearing quickly turned into looking as if a huge earthquake had happened. The ground sticking up at odd angles trees bent in every direction. Let us not forget a body, dead, trapped in a ridge, and an area that seems to have a bucket of red paint dumped there. The kids and their dead sensei were taken away by my clones and should be on their way to Oto where I will meet them at. Everything is still for a moment longer before a chunin rushes out of his hiding spot to engage "me" in a taijutsu battle. Waiting till he attacks at the right moment I watch them battle. Seeing the perfect time I make her explode, causing another one to fall down dead. I grimace at the thought that I had killed three people, I know that I'm a ninja that I have to kill but I'm also a healer I want to save lives as much as possible. Casting another shadow clone I jump down from my tree and make my way to the opposite side of the clearing by ground. When I'm far away enough my clone jumps out and into the clearing. I stay still for a moment and boy am I glad I did because three trees down was one of the chunin well hidden in the tree. The only thing that gave him away was when he threw a couple of shuriken and kunai at my clone. I smirk slightly; I guess they are getting smarter. Being extra careful I sneak up behind him, I gather medical chakara into my right hand just as I am about to hit him he turns around and lets out a yell. He was too late to dodge though; I hit him in front of his heart. He slumped and fell off of the branch. It seems as though the scream was enough, because I was soon dodging kunai after kunai. I hear a poof and soon have the memories of my clone. It seems the remaining chunin was fighting her which means I must be facing the jonin.

 **Another chapter done this one longer than the last, I'm going to stop here sorry I just need to decide how things are going to go from there. Please let me know if you think the Sakura I am creating is to different, now she will be stronger just not Naruto strong when he is using Kurama and she will also be a little occ since I am adding on to her. I will be going away for a while on vacation but I will try to keep writing so the next chapter will be even longer. Thanks.**

 **For Erica59187-From what I have read I believe Orochimaru was brought back to life during the fourth great ninja war who then brought back the late hokages I don't know if he died again though.**


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm going to start publishing them when I reach six pages instead of those short chapters so it will take longer for me to update. I do not own Naruto

 _Thoughts_

Day 14

Turning around I duck just in time to feel a kunai pass over where my head was just at. Seeing strands of my green hair (still has up the henge) fall in front of my face annoyed the shit out of me. Twisting my body I dodged an attack from the chunin. Jumping back and into the opening I bring my hands up Doton: Tsuchi Gunjikoudou no Jutsu. Submerging underground once again I quickly move away from them. Bunshin Daibakuha, I send her off to come up from the ground close to the trees. Where she will throw senbon dipped in poison when she gets the chance, and if any one decides to engage her in a battle, then boom problem solved. Moving back farther a startled yelp escapes my throat when I feel someone grab me by the shirt and throw me. A sickening crack is heard throughout the place when my back meets a tree.

A gurgled scream escapes my throat. _Damn they are a lot stronger than I thought. So much for trying to evade them, well at least I now know that the jonin is an earth user. Ha so much for trying not to engage in battle._ Getting up shakily from the ground, I quickly roll to the right to dodge a kick from the jonin. Doing a hand spring backwards to put distance between us I notice that the chunin is nowhere to be found. With no time to act the jonin is on me again in a battle of taijutsu. If you look at us from afar it almost looks like we are dancing to a soundless song. A kick here a jab there, duck. We fell into an almost repetitive fight. Kick, jab, duck, swipe, dodge, punch, block, a fight that was getting me nowhere. Kicking up my game a notch I add chakara into my next punch. He brings his hand up to catch it. I smirk when I see his shocked expression before I send him flying. The fool thought he had figured out my fighting style.

Hearing a loud explosion I regain memories from my clone. It seems she had found the chunin. With a well-placed senbon he is no longer an issue. Heading in the direction of where I sent the jonin I come upon a gruesome sight. It seems that I put too much chakara into that punch. When he landed he somehow pierced his chest through a tree branch. Not wanting to see any more I turn around and head for Oto.

 **Okay so not the best fight scene I will get better with time. I should of made the jonin stronger but surprises can be deadly and I always thought that with a well places punch from Sakura they could die.**

Day 14

Naruto's Pov

Today was the day for the mass funeral. The day Sasuke was going to leave. He would've left sooner but he wanted to there for Sakura's funeral. He wanted to pay his respects before leaving to explore the world, to find his way through life. Says he'll be back in about three years. I look out the window of my apartment, there was construction going on all around me. Sighing I head for the door. It was about noon and the funeral was at one. The gang agreed to meet up at Ino's earlier so they could walk together to the funereal.

Third Person

Leaving his apartment Naruto heads for the flower shop. Every now and then he stops and talks to the villagers or the children. They all know that after Kakashi he would become the next hokage. He was the war hero of the village. He saved the world. It took him awhile but now the whole village acknowledges his existence. Making it to the shop he hesitates at the door having an inner conflict.

Naruto's Pov

Staring at the door I can't bring myself to open it up. Going in meant that I had to face reality. Sakura-chan wasn't there anymore. She was never going to correct me again, punch me for doing something stupid, and most importantly she wasn't there to take care of him. Feeling tears start to gather in my eyes I fight them off, I would have time for that later. "Dobe, what the hell are you doing" blinking in surprise I turn around and see Sasuke standing there. "Teme, you know what I'm doing here," with a sly smirk I add "what is the Great Uchiha becoming stupid." With an annoyed look he responds "Loser you know what I'm talking about." Sighing I tell him my thoughts. "You know Dobe I may not know her any more but I think she would punch you for moping like this." I gape at him, I mean come on Sasuke Uchiha was trying to comfort me; I try to hide my smile. "Yeah she would punch me saying that there are other people feeling the same way and to stop moping."

Even though I recognize this I still cast my eyes down. "Ahh dickless and traitor getting cold feet" Sai says as he comes to a stop before me and Sasuke. Leave it to Sai to ruin the mood, "come Sakura would kill you guys if you mope around feeling sorry for your selves. She would want you two to be happy." Even more shocked then when Sasuke spoke I open my mouth to respond but Sai beets me to it. "So was that good, I read in a book once that…" I sighed and tuned him out; there he goes running the mood again. Still tuning him out I look at Sasuke and say "Come on man" and head in. Going in I missed Sai's smirk. Stepping inside I wished I didn't I could hear Ino crying in the back room.

The guilt ate me up not only did she lose her father but also her best friend. Sasuke as if sensing my thoughts smacked me on the back of my head and went forward, Sai following after him. Following them to the back I paused mid step at the sight. Choji and Shikamaru were trying to comfort Ino. On a different side Hinata was crying silently while Kiba and Shino stood close. Tenten and Lee were huddled together close by trying to console Hinata while helping each other. They were oblivious to us. Sasuke let out an annoyed huff before clearing his throat, every ones head's turned to us. Some shocked others not at all. Looking at all of them I noticed a few couldn't look me in the eyes, mainly Ino. I couldn't blame her. No one said anything but I could see from Ino's eyes that she blamed me for Sakura's death.

We all stared at each other not daring to break the silence. The first one who spoke was Shikamaru, "Well it looks as if everyone is here now might as well start to head down." No one commented on the fact that he didn't say troublesome we all just followed after him, after he helped Ino up and out the door. The streets were filled with people wearing black clothing. Civilians and Shinobi joined together to mourn for their loss. If you looked down at us from the sky I believe that it would look like big black streaks heading toward the memorial stone. There were slight murmurs here and there as we past people, other than that there was silence. We were all lost in thoughts of the past. Of the people who gave up their lives. Our group stayed together for support to lean on one another in our moment of weakness. Like one large mass we all kept our heads down and shuffled forward.

Third person

After all of Konoha made it to the memorial stone Tsunade comes up to the stand; a hush comes upon the crowd. Her voice carries across the crowd as a soothing remedy "Today we are here to honor the dead who gave their life to makes this peace we have a reality." She pauses here as if to give them time to reflect before she carries on "We may not all have lost a family member by blood but the will of fire that lives in each and every one of you unites this village together as a family." She has to pause here for there was a roar over the crowd. "So I want you to turn around you and give your support to your family. Live your life to the fullest in order to honor those who died giving you this life. They would want you to be happy and carry on as if they were still with you. That is all." Stepping down from the stand she turns and walks to the side. Where Sakura Haruno's casket is, where she can mourn the loss of her surrogate daughter.

Naruto's Pov

I look down in shame granny's words may have been short but they were meaningful. I can only smile a bit as I declare loudly "I will become hokage Sakura-chan so just you watch. I'll live my life with no regrets so you can be proud of me." At this point I have tears starting to stream down my face but I don't care. All around me people have gone quite at my statement before they start to shout out at their loved ones that they too will love their life to the fullest. I can feel Sasuke and Sai shift closer to me and I smile a bit more. Yeah I'll be fine.

 **So another chapter done I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try to keep posting in an orderly fashion and of course R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thank you guys for sticking with me it always motivates me when I see someone else is following me or a new review. I do not own Naruto.**

Day 15

Sakura's Pov

It was early in the morning when I reached Oto. The sight was one that I did not expect. Well I didn't know what to expect but the village on the outer edge of the border was normal. A small farming village with people scattered throughout going about their daily lives. Walking down the main road I noticed a few shops starting to open up. Sending out a quick scan of my chakra I locate my clones on the outside of the village. Coming closer I sense chakra heading towards my clones and the kids fast. Hiding my chakra I exit the village and head for the trees that are surrounding it. Jumping up to the first one I cautiously make my way. I position myself directly above them and wait for the chakra signatures. I didn't have to wait long for 3 people jump down and surround the group. My clones form a circle around the kids. There were two shinobi and one kunoichi. Looking closely I can see that they were wearing Oto headbands.

Relaxing a little bit knowing that they were the children's comrades I was getting ready to dispel my clones and carry on my way till one of the guys spoke, "kunoichi we know you are there come out."

Sighing I dispel my clones anyway and jump down. "Tou-san wait she helped us" looking down surprised at the girl I can immediately see the semblance.

Like her father she had baby blue hair only hers was down to her waist, high cheekbones, and a straight nose. Her eyes I'm guessing came from her mother a dark blue that sparkled in the light. The father had charcoal colored eyes but they held a sense of warmth in them.

"Yuki where is Nawaki" the woman spoke this time. She had a pretty shade of purple just a bit darker than Hinata's for hair and unbelievable blue eyes almost like the sky. She was a beautiful woman with a straight nose and full lips a healthy shade of pink.

"Well as you know Nawaki-sensei wanted to take us on the special training. On the way back we were ambushed and he… he…" not being able to finish her sentence from the tears streaming down her face. Yuki looks towards her teammates to finish for her. The tallest one and obviously the leader stepped forward. He was a cute kid with messy brown hair, some baby fat in his cheeks still, and the warmest brown eyes.

"Nawaki-sensei didn't survive he protected us to the fullest. Not too long after his death this lady came and saved us," nobody bothered to comment on how his voice cracked now and then or the tears streaming down his face.

"I see" said the blue head turning towards his two team mates I could see the question in their eyes "what now." A conversation passed between them merely from glances of the eyes and nodding in now and then. Clearing is throat he turns to me "Before we go on we wish for you to drop your henge." Of course they would ask the one thing I couldn't do.

"I am going to have to kindly decline that offer. Where I am not a threat to you or your village, I cannot release my henge for my own reasons." Saying this I can see the doubts in their eyes.

"Very well then I suppose I will let this slide only once in thanks for saving my daughter and her team but if I ever see you again or hear about you I will hunt you down" the blue head says. _Man I wish I knew their names instead of calling them by their hair color._ "Come along children." They turn to me and bow giving me a good view of the last boy. He had black hair styled like Naruto, with some of the happiest set of green eyes that I have ever seen. The green was a pretty shade of jade.

"You guys be more careful okay" I say. Then turn around and head back towards the village. I can sense their chakra signatures get farther away. _Seems I have some research to do regarding the shinobi system here._

Day 16

Sakura's POV

Leaving the small village before sunrise I head for the main village. According to the villagers someone by the name of Kaito took over and is acting as the kage. It seems they get small missions and have a small amount of Shinobi to do those missions. Deciding the best thing I can do is to go to this Kaito and ask permission to live here then see about working in the hospital. It's about another day till I get there. _Who knows how my life will turn out from here?_

Day18

Sakura's Pov

According to my information I should start to see some buildings in about a mile. Picking up my pace a smile comes to my face as I feel the wind caresses my face. Looking ahead I can start to make out structures. Slowing down I come to a light jog on the road that I am following. Observing my surroundings I noticed that it's pretty bare. There are a few trees here and there it looks like there is more if you go farther back but nothing like Konoha. Thinking of home brings me a pang of sickness. _Come on Sakura this is for the best._ With a sad smile I come to a stop. _Just breathe and everything will be fine._ Decide to walk instead of running I fall into a peaceful atmosphere.

"Hey look it's that lady, hey lady over here." Looking to the right I see some kids exiting a trail. I know it's those three kids that I saved. The young black haired one is the one that I deduced to have yelled for he was swinging his arms around. Feeling a small smile come to my lips I head over. Well tried to anyways but the blue head from before is in front of me again with a scowl on his face.

"I thought it made it clear that you were unwelcomed here unless you showed me who you really are" he said.

Feeling my eyebrow twitch I respond as calmly as possible "I am well aware of what you said. Under great deduction I have come here to meet your leader where I will drop my henge then. If you would escort me there I would greatly appreciate it."

Seeing him scowl even more he responds "what do you want from Kaito-sama?" This guy was so annoying

"I wish to live here and maybe work in the hospital." Looking a little shocked at my explanation he nods and turns to the kids "Come on." The kids nod and scamper on over to us. Chatting with one another the kids have taken the lead while blue head stayed beside me. Stopping he turns to me "You so much as twitch in the presence of Kaito-sama and I will kill you where you stand, understand" he says. Nodding we continue on our way. It was a very awkward walk to the village. When I see the village I raise my eyebrows. There was a wall surrounding the whole village with purple doors as gates. Almost like Konoha but the material was different along with the design. When we reach the gates they were welcomed back with smiles and casted weird glances at me. Ignoring their questioning looks the blue head lead me in.

The streets are full of people, it being midday now. Looking around I could tell that these people were happy. There are a variety of shops open, with different smells wafting out of some of them. As with the walls the buildings inside reminded me of Konoha just a different design and material. The atmosphere was less awkward now that we were walking through a bustling crowd. The kids who were still chatting waved now and then to different people. As we were walking I noticed that we were heading towards the center of the village, relaxing slightly I enjoy the environment.

\- (Time Skip) -

Walking towards the Kage tower err building. I did a quick glance over it, the building its self looked like a normal three story building. The only thing that made it different was the anbu guarding it and the music notes that were designs on the building. The material it was made out of was some type of stone. The kids went first, then I, then the blue head. It seems the first floor is like a lounge with the receptionist at her desk which was located next to the stairs. Smiling the receptionist lets us through. Not stopping at the second floor we reach the third floor. Leading me to the farthest door down blue head stops and reaches his hand up and knocks on the door. Waiting for moment we hear a "come in". Yuki was the one to open up the door and go in first. Following in I look around I see a few pictures hanging but the most eye-catching thing were the windows.

Like Konoha it is a large bay window but it has a ledge outside for potted plants. Focusing my attention back onto Kaito I take in his features. His once dark hair is now turning gray in areas. His eyes are light blue that seem full of knowledge. His face is starting to show more wrinkles and he has a kind smile, I can tell from his deep laugh lines. All in all he looks like some ones grandfather. He is sitting behind a desk that has papers scattered on it. In front of the desk are two chairs but nobody moves to take one. Once we are all pilled in and the door shut does Kaito address us.

"Well Tobiko-kun mind telling me who your friend is." _Finally a name to go with his face._

Scowling at the word friend Tobiko says "she hasn't told me her name or shown me her real appearance stating that she will do so when she sees you."

"Well then young lady do you mind showing me who you are" Kaito asks?

"Kaito I would appreciate if I could only show you" I respond.

"Like hell you are" Tobiko exclaims.

"Yes well as much as I understand your need for secrecy I am not dismissing anyone" Kaito tells me.

Sighing I drop my henge. The reaction was instant Kaito sits up straighter and Tobiko reached for his kunai pouch. "My name is" I start but am interrupted by Kaito.

"I know who you are the question is why are you still alive" he says. Seeing my shocked expression he chuckled "I have heard how Tsunade's apprentice has died from healing her teammates, mind adding on to this."

"Uh well yes that was a clone I made" I respond. Now it was his turn to look confused. Signing I explain why did it and what I hope to do. Mainly escape the shadows of my teammates and live here, and possibly work in the hospital. Leaning back in his chair he got a calculating look in his eyes. "I also did not expect all this when I decided to come here. I was imagining rouges everywhere, dead bodies; you know evil things" I say without thinking. Seeing their amused looks I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my head.

"There are rouges here as you have seen, just not in our system" Kaito tells me. "Well I do suppose you can live here. I will allow you to work part time at the hospital when you can. In the meantime I want you to become team 10's sensei while Tobiko watches over you till I see that you are not a threat."

"Uh who is team 10" I ask.

"Why the group you saved" he responds "any questions."

"I've got a favor to ask"

"yes"

"I wish to be your apprentice" I ask bowing down to him. He doesn't answer for a long time and I keep my head down the while time.

"I will see" he finally responds. Looking up at him surprised I happily say my thanks. "If that's all Kura Hanuro you are now a citizen of Otogakure I will create your id. Also I will talk to the hospital staff tomorrow. Dismissed" Kaito says. Turning around I bring my henge back up, walking out in a daze following purely on instinct I make it down the stairs and out the door. Only when we exit the building to I regain some of my senses and stop

"Well seeing that I am your sensei now I want you guys to meet me at the trail I found you at today. Also do not discuss who I truly am, dismissed" I tell them. Seeing them nod they turn around and leave together, probably confused as I am on this whole ordeal. Turning to Tobiko I say "I am going to book a room at a hotel you can leave if you want." With a grunt he walks away. Sighing, _I've been doing that a lot lately_ ; I head to find a place to eat before going to find an inn.

 **Yay another chapter done, I am open to suggestions if you see a way to help make this story better, thanks. R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not own Naruto**

Day 17

Sakura's Pov

Waking up I remember last night. I had walked around a bit till I found a nice ramen shop for dinner, where they recommended this inn for me it's called "blue moon". Getting up from bed I get ready for the day. After a quick shower I contemplate what I am going to teach the kids while getting dressed. _I have no idea what I can teach these kids. Kakashi was my jonin teacher yet he focused more on the boys than me. He did teach me teamwork was one of the most important things to have though so I guess I'll go from there._ Finished dressing I exit and head down to the main floor. Heading down market street I look for breakfast, not to many shops were open yet it being around 6:30 now. Seeing a small produce stand open I head over. There was a variety of fruits and vegetables for sale. Deciding on an apple I look up to pay for it, and almost did a double take. The woman was wearing bell earrings. _It was like fate was telling me to do the bell test_.

"Is that what you want" she asks me.

"Uhh yeah and um if I could how much do you want for you earrings" I ask. She gives me a strange look then takes off her earrings and holds out her hand for me to take them.

"You can have them free of charge; I had made this one day for fun and never really liked them."

Smiling I say" thank you" and pay for my apple. Heading for the gate again I start to eat me apple. It is nice and crisp and the walk is so nice, allowing me to see how life really is here. Approaching the gates the people on duty just waved me through, I guess they were informed of my new status. Letting my feet take me I think of home. _I wonder how everyone is doing there and if they miss me._ Breaking out of my thoughts I notice that the beginning of the trail was just ahead. _Damn that was quick_. The training ground was back a little ways. A worn down path lead the way. Looking back I notice that the road was no longer visible, about 2 min later I see my team sitting in a circle talking. Taking a look around I notice three training posts at the farthest back of the clearing. The clearing was a good size to work with surrounded by trees in the shape of a giant circle. Walking forward I yell "Hey."

My new students turn look at me and after a moment they point and yell "You're late sensei."

Feeling mischievous I respond with a Kakashi excuse "Well you see a black cat crossed my road so I had to."

"Lair" they all yelled at me. Laughing I sit down and motion them to do the same.

"So introduce yourselves to me likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" I say. "Oh and if you want you Tobiko, you can come join us." Not hearing a response I bring my attention back to my students. "Why don't you go first sensei" Yuki says. "Alright my name is Kura Hanuro, I like dango and friends, I dislike people harming my precious people, hobbies training and studying, and dreams hmm _I really don't have one uhh_ I feel no need to tell you. Now your turn" I say pointing to the brown haired boy.

"My name is Toro Hotate, I like my friends, dislike a lot of things, hobbies training with my team, dreams make it to anbu." Nodding I point to Yuki

. "My name is Yuki Hirame, I like a lot of things and some one, I dislike spicy food, and hobbies hang out with my friends, dreams umm to help my teammates accomplish their dreams." Smiling I point to the last one.

"My name is Suko Hamachi, I like food a lot and some one, I dislike Teme sometimes, hobbies train and pranks sometimes with my team, dreams I'm going to become Otokage." Dang talk about Deja-vu only I'm the sensei this time. The subtle glances told me who exactly they liked. _If this team is anything like my own then I'm screwed._

"Alright onto business we are going to do a little test. You guys see these bells" at their nod I continue "I want you guys to try and get them come at me with any means whoever gets one I will treat to lunch while those who don't have to stay here with a clone and do a strenuous training exercise until I get back. Any questions."

"But sensei there are only two: Yuki says.

"Yes good luck to you guys someone will have to stay behind." Seeing their shocked faces I smirk, standing up I notice they do the same. Staring at them I start to speak "Come at me with the intents to kill, go" I say. I smile when they all hide as well as they can. Pulling another Kakashi move I reach into my kunai pouch and pull out a book. Now it's not porn it's a medical text book. Kakashi rubbed off on us a little too much. I stood there reading till I hear a cry of frustration looking up I see Suko charging in to attack me.

We engage in a taijutsu battle. I could tell his form was academy form they taught here from the way it looked robotic instead of smooth and naturally. Okay need to work on that. Seeing enough I grab his wrist mid punch and toss him into trees. Taking the distraction from throwing Suko I create two clones and flash step to a tree. One clone stays there while the other checks in on Suko. Putting my book away I observe my clone standing leisurely. Feeling a shift in the atmosphere I watch as five kunai were thrown at "me" Toro jumps out of his hiding place to fight me this time. His taijutsu was better and he used kunai but "I" soon knocked him out before throwing him at me. Catching him I settle him in a comfortable position before looking back to see if Yuki came to fight me err or not. She did come out but is yelling at "me" about not teaching them anything and that Nawaki-sensei could not be replaced. Sighing I watch my other clone come out of the trees carrying an unconscious Suko. Watching "I" come beside the other "me" and but down Suko. Dispelling my clones I grab Toro and jump down from my hiding place. Seeing Yuki about to yell again I hold up a hand.

"Wait till I wake up your teammates" I say. Seeing her nod I bring healing chakara into my hands and heal their injuries before waking them up. Seeing them look around groggily I give them a few minutes to get their bearings. "Well now that we are all here I have something to tell you" I say. Seeing them lean in I continue "You all fail. I am sorry but you will have to look for a new teacher, even though Kaito assigned me I won't teach you guys." _Keep a straight face Sakura; don't laugh at their facial expressions._

"What do you mean" Suko sputters out.

"This was a test to see how your teamwork was. You all said you were good friends so I had high hopes but I was wrong. A great ninja once told me those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" I say. Seeing their looks turn to shame I smile and ruffle their hair and say "don't worry you will get a second chance with a different sensei."

Moving to get up I'm stopped by seeing the kids bowing down and yelling "we are sorry Kura-sensei please give us another chance." Smiling I ruffle their hair in approval and get up "well then I guess we will work on the bell test later as a way to test you guys for now let's work on chakara control."

"Kura-sensei"

"Yes Yuki"

"I'm sorry for saying all those things."

Patting her head I respond "It's alright." Ignoring the boys confused looks I walk over to the trees. "So who here is ready to climb trees without your hands." Seeing their excited faces I can't help but think yeah this will be fun.

 **Sorry for not updating in such a long time school has started for me and I had to go back to work leaving me little time to work on this. I will hopefully be posting another chapter soon I have it written I just need to type it up. Thanks for sticking with me so far. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay. **I do not own Naruto**

Day 24

As I bustle around the kitchen making breakfast I muse on what has happened. A week has passed by in a blur of training and D-rank missions. With some hospital time here and there. I even managed to find a cheap apartment to rent. Despite the rent being cheap it suited my needs. When you first enter you come to a small living room with a couch against the far left wall and two chairs parallel to couch and across from the each other with a little coffee table in the center. To the right is an entry way to the kitchen. The kitchen is small boxed room with a fridge, stove, a sink with cupboards above it, and a small table against a wall and two chairs. If you go straight back in the living room, there is a hall way with three doors. Two on the right and one on the left. The first door on the right is the bathroom, the second door on the right is a small room which I use as a study, and the door on the left is my bedroom. I finish making breakfast, a simple omelet, which I finish in no time before getting ready in my bedroom to head out to meet my students at training ground three which is inside the village, apparently the training ground that I found them at was mainly used by Anbu. As I start to pull on my boots I hear a knock at my door. Finishing putting my boots on I exit my bedroom and head for the door. Answering the door there stood a messenger.

"Kaito-sama requests your presence" he says before puffing away. Stepping outside I take the roofs as my route and soon reach the building. Deciding be like a true member of team 7 I knock on his window. Seeing him wave his hand I enter. "You wanted to see me Kaito-sama" I ask.

"Yes, yes take a seat. Under great consideration I have come upon a conclusion. Come here right after your team training, and we will start your training" he responds. Unable to contain my excitement I lean over his desk and hug him.

Letting him go I exclaim with so much happiness "thank you, thank you so much I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, dismissed" he responds. Bowing one more time I leave the window.

1 month and 24 days

If I had thought that week went in a blur I can't even tell you how fast this month had gone by. Teaching the kids, taking small missions, training with Kaito-sama, and time at the hospital. It was exhausting but well worth it. If not anyone else I can notice the difference. My skills are becoming even more sharp. Kaito-sama was not an earth user but he taught me water jutsus and how to use the ones I know differently. I learned a new taijutsu form, along with some kenjutsu; and of course he taught me sound jutsus. My favorite one is a genjutsu that makes people hear a high pitched sound, the sound is different for everyone. My life here was becoming solid. I was becoming known; some people even stop me on the street now to talk to me. A main reason for this is because of a crisis at the hospital. A group of chunin were ambushed and came back in critical condition. Luckily I was a nurse by then so I could be there when they came in. Everything was going fine till one of the worst started to have a seizure. Turns out he was poisoned also. People started to write him off as a lost cause, because they did not know much about poisons, till I stepped forward and took over. I started to back off orders for warm water and an empty basin. Thanks to that incident I am now a doctor and a respected one too. I'm also making a name as a ninja here. Oh and I almost forgot the most important detail. I finally dyed my hair and got contacts.

Now I can save the chakra I was using for the genjutsu. I'm also starting to pour chakra back into my seal. I hide it by wearing my head band over it and by placing a genjutsu over it just in case. All in all, this place is starting to become my home. My three cute students are coming along nicely. I'm thinking about nominating them for the chunin exams, I hear they are coming up in about 3 months. With the peace going around it's more for fun than anything among with having people rise in ranks, you are no longer allowed to kill people during the exam. The only down side is that it's in Konoha. I may have changed but not enough if Naruto senses my chakra. Ah man what am I going to do then. I'll just have to deal with out when the time comes.

2 months and 16 days (present time)

Ha-ha so I may have told you a fib. I'm not kage yet, just a kage in training. Apparently the elders have been watching me and liked what they have seen. I have been giving tips now and then to Kaito-sama regarding on a few things. I was Tsunade's apprentice so I helped out a lot with politics and did a lot of her paper work so I knew the basics on how to run a village. Along with working as the head medic at the hospital in Konoha I was able to pick out faults in this one. Slowly but surely the village was changing with my ideas. It was nice to be viewed so highly here. I'm no longer that someone on team 7, but a person people looked up to; and I'm getting lost in my thoughts. I will be trained on how to be a kage for 2 years. My students are ecstatic to be taught by a kage to be. All in all, this place is replacing my home in Konoha and I don't care. Now to go train my kids for the chunin exams. We only have a month and a half left to train. Hmm we haven't door the bell test in a while.

1month and a half later

Finishing up my packing I do a mental check list to see if I am forgetting anything. Thinking of nothing I grab my bag and head out. Exiting my apartment, I make sure it's locked before heading towards the gates. Deciding to walk there instead of taking the roof tops. I relax and head for the streets smiling and waving at different people. Seeing my group of friends, I holler and wave "hey you guys wait up." Jogging lightly, I fall in place next to Suzuki. "So Tobiko excited for your daughter" I ask. About a month in I finally had a normal conversation with Tobiko and we soon became friends. Which caused me to be friends with Suzuki and Tomiko. They both were with Tobiko when we first met. When I first really saw Tobiko without all his gear on he looked like the spitting image of Sasori. Which shocked me at first until I noticed differences between then. They acted nothing life one another and their facial features were different. Tuning back into what my friends were taking about I hear that they are discussing my team. "Don't worry guys I'll keep them safe" I say.

"Just don't go over the top, the last thing we need is Konoha breathing down our necks" Tomiko says jokingly.

"Ha-ha yeah so that means hiding your strength and using that jutsu to change your chakra" Suzuki adds.

Pouting at them I mutter "I'll behave." They all laugh at my expense but I smile anyways. "Well I'll have to talk to you guys later don't want to be late now, see ya when I get back" I say before jumping to the roof tops so I'm not actually late. I was at the gates in under a minute. Seeing only Yuki there I lean up against the wall before turning my head towards her. "So how are you feeling" I ask.

"A little nervous but having Toro and Suki there makes me feel better." she explains. Motioning her over I her hair affectionately.

"Don't worry you guys will do great" I respond.

"Thanks sensei" and with that we fall into a comfortable silence. We didn't have to wait long till we had the two boys arguing. Smiling a little I shake my and move from my spot on the wall. They were too deep in their argument to even recognize their surroundings that is until Yuki got annoyed and smacked them both over the head.

"Okay now that everyone is here let's head out. It's about a 3-day trip so we will get there about a week early. Which is because I will be discussing with the hokage about a peace treaty. Any questions, no, great let's head out then" I say. Moving out of the gates I wave to the guards as I by. Looking at my team we jump to the trees and take off.

3 days later

Putting up a hand I feel my team halt, jumping down to the road they followed. "There is about 10 more minutes till we reach the gates we will walk the rest of the way" I tell them.

Hearing a choir of "Hai" we continue. Looking around I notice much hasn't changed, well from Pein's invasion anyways. The trees are still growing back. The walk is quite and nice the kids are looking all around and taking things in. I can feel their questioning gaze now and then but they never say anything. Looking straight ahead I notice how large the gate looks, judging from that there's about 5 minutes remaining. Staring at the gate I feel a sense of nostalgia, though no pang of home sickness comes forth. It seems that Oto really is my home now. Looking more closely at the gate I can start to make out the forms of the guards, as I get closer I realize it's Kotetsu and Izumo. When we get about 6 feet from the gate I can see that they are tensed.

"Name and purpose" Kotetsu says eyeing my hitai-ate.

"Kura Hanuro from Oto here to take the chunin exams." I say handing him my papers "and these are my genin Yuki Hirame, Toro Hotate, and Suko Hamachi." My kids have over their papers then.

"I see" Kotsu says distastefully "sign in here then go to the Hokage Tower where you will speak with the hokage before having someone help you find an inn, enjoy your stay." Given the begrudging okay I head forth with my team following me. As we walk in deeper I ignore the chakra signature following us. Heh seems like they don't trust us.

"So like he said let's head over to the Hokage Tower first, find an inn later, then go get lunch. Sound good" I ask? I hear some grumbles about food first but they agree. Looking around I act like I don't know where the tower is, I "spot it" in the distance. Motioning for my team to follow I start walk that way. Looking at hokage mountain I nearly choke on my spit. Kakashi is hokage what happened to Tsunade. It seems more had changed then I thought. If seeing that was a shock than seeing them in person was going to be hard.

-Time skip-

It took us awhile to get to the tower, since we walked the whole way there, but we finally made it. Surprisingly I didn't see any one from my past. The kids were completely silent the whole way there causing me to look back at them from time to time. Opening the door to the building I motion the kids in, heading in I see Shizune at the reception desk. At least this didn't change. Making a bee line towards her, as if sensing us, which she probably did, she looks up at us smiling till she sees my hitai-ate.

"Hello my name is Shizune what can I do for you" she asks wearily.

"Yes hello my name is Kura and this is my team we are here for the chunin exams" I respond.

"I see, right now hokage-sama is in a meeting with Tsunade-sama but I'll let them know you're here." Thanking her she gets up and heads down the hallway and disappears from sight.

Turning towards my team I say "alright guys no funny business be polite and respectful. We are not only here for the chunin exams but to show that we mean peace also."

Seeing them straighten up and nod, I almost sigh in relief till they say "Hai otokage-sama" in a playful manner. Before I can say anything else or smack them Shizune comes back.

"They can see you right now just please follow me" she tells me. Nodding I follow after her. Going up a flight of stairs she heads straight for a door, a door I had knocked on many times before, and knocks twice before entering. We all file in after her, when the last of us gets in she shuts the door and stands against the wall. I made eye contact with Kakashi "as you have..." I start to say until Suki rudely cuts me off "ahh I know who you are you're that old lady that can heal without signs. Yuki talks about you all the time. As future Otokage I feel as if it would be great to have you teach Yuki to strengthen our bond. Now..." before he can finish I smack him on the back of the head well tried to any ways Yuki beat me to it.

Picking him up from the ground she starts shaking him in anger "you idiot why can't you just shut up for once, besides I have sensei to teach me and she's the best" she yells at him. With Toro grunting in agreement. Feeling a headache come on I rub my temples. Yuki has gained my violent temper great. Dropping my hands, I look at the Kakashi. "I apologize for my team they are usually more mannered than this" I say hissing the last part at them.

"Maa it's all right, it's good to know that there are energetic kids still out there. Now I believe there is introduction in order" Kakashi says. Risking a glance at Tsunade I see she has a mask of indifference but from knowing her so well I can see she is shocked. Looking at her eyes I see there are trained on Yuki This is going to be a long week.

Looking back at Kakashi I say "this is my genin team Yuki Hirame, Toro Hotate, and Suko Hamachi. They are here take the chunin exams as you know I am, Kura Hanuro, next Otokage to be. During our stay here I wish to talk with you about a treaty and trading" I say.

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Naruto barges in and yelling 'I'm back Kakashi-sensei." Following after him was Sai and some girl I've never met. But what she did next though almost made me punch her. She had come in and punched Naruto on top of his head and yelled at him like I used to do. Seeing this made my heart clench painfully. Seeing Suko stare at me I see he noticed my pain. Before I can say anything to make him stop he punched Naruto in the stomach. Time seemed to stop after that, no one knew how to react.

"You, I used to look up to you. I wanted to be Otokage ever since I was little and hearing about you growing up I always wanted to be like you. But watching you know I can't say the same. If Yuki died for me I don't think I could replace her in a matter of months. I may stop grieving but I would never replace her, maybe in a year or two but never in a few months" Suko says to Naruto. I quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pull him towards me.

"What's your name kid" Naruto ask with a serious expression.

"Suko the future Otokage after my sensei anyways" Suko tells him.

With an irritated expression I put him in a headlock and say "that's enough Suko we aren't here to pick fights"

"But sensei you are the one that taught us about bonds, saying that those who don't follow the rules of trash but those who abandon their friends or worse than trash." I can feel the shock in the air after he is finished. Great now how to get out of this. Then the worst thing possible happened.

Naruto says "fight me" to Suko.

 **I'm debating if I should reveal Sakura's identity or not. What do you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long delay. I do not own Naruto.**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

"I was just about to say the same thing" Suko responds with a confident smirk on his face. I was just itching to smack him but another part of me wanted to see how Naruto would respond. So, I settled for glaring at him instead.

"Good they say that the best way to understand someone is through their fists" Naruto responds with a smirk of his own. _I should have known that was how he was going to respond_ mentally rubbing my temples I feel a headache forming. I fix my glare on Naruto instead of smashing both of their heads together like I wanted.

"No" I say "this is not going to happen. We are here for the chunin exams and to establish a peace treaty. Not to pick fights with soon to be kages. Suko I understand how you feel but I simply cannot allow you to fight him." I watch as Suko pouts and as soon as I see that he looks ready to argue with me I glare at him. Feeling satisfied as he turns away from me and looks at the floor in submission I turn towards Naruto. Seeing that he has calmed down a bit I feel myself begin to relax.

"It's all right to be scared to fight Naruto. Anyone would be, especially if you came from that snake's village. I bet you can't even touch him" that no name bitch says. Who does she think she is, can't she see I'm trying to avoid conflict. Before I can even begin to respond Suko is talking.

"Oohh yeah. I bet Kura-sensei could beat him under two minutes." The itch to smack him comes back full force and continues to increase as his teammates make noises of agreements.

"Well that's an interesting idea. I would love to see if you can back up your kids' boasting. I'm sure there is a training ground open for you" Kakashi says with his familiar drawl and eye crinkle letting me know that he finds this whole situation amusing.

Suko rising to the bait Kakashi puts out there points at Naruto and yells "just you wait my sensei is going to kick your ass."

"As much as this…."

The bitch interrupts me saying "what afraid to lose." _Screw it_ letting my temper get the best of me.

I instantly respond while crossing my arms over my chest with "No, I was just afraid that I would ruin his image when I ground him into the dust."

"Great, now that's decided. You kids can use training ground three. Have fun" Kakashi says with his damn eye crinkle. "Now get out of my office." With that dismissal we all file out, back down the stairs, out the main doors, and into the streets.

"Well lead the way" I say as I motion with my arm towards Naruto. Taking the lead Naruto grumbles something to Sai as they walk together leaving the bitch to trail after them. Sighing I look at my team and motion them to start walking. _This was going to be easy. Naruto sucks at genjutsu. All I have to do is lair them when he looks me in the eyes. The first one I'm going to use is pitchibomu. My favorite, I still love how the pitch is different for everyone. Hmm I should do two layers of that one though, so even if he breaks out of the first one the second one will still be in place. Making it look like nothing happened. Also with this on it will hopefully throw off his perception even if Kurama helps him. The third layer will be kokoni arazu no jutsu to make it look like I am still standing there as I shunshni to knock out Naruto. Also on the bright side if I just use genjutsu it won't give that much information about me._ Making up my mind I take in Konoha and see how much it has changed. Out of the corner of my eyes I see my kids doing the same.

"What do you guys say after this we go get something to eat instead of finding an inn" I ask the kids as we weave through the busy streets keeping up with the group in front of us. Seeing their faces light up at the mention of food I chuckle as they yell their agreement, getting a few weird looks in the process. They don't notice though as they start to babble amongst each other what they wanted to eat. I enjoyed the walk as the people around got thinner and thinner as we neared the training grounds. As we enter training ground three I look around. It looks exactly as I remembered it. Both of out teams stay at the edge as Naruto and I go stand at the center of the training ground. "Any rules" I ask Naruto.

"None, just make sure you don't use anything to flashy that will affect the village" he responds with a serious expression. "Sai, will you do the honors" Seeing Sai nod we both back up and get into our stances.

"Naruto ready" getting a nod Sai turns to me "snake ready" ignoring the jab I nod, "then begin" he shouts.

 **Okay I know that this was so delayed and I'm sorry. I got so busy with my first year of college. Please review, I would like to know how I am doing. I think I found my way with this story. I am open to suggestions and will try to post another chapter that is longer.**


End file.
